A Midsummer Night's School
by CodenameShenanigans
Summary: GermanyXUkraine/RussiaXAmerica AU! Two siblings, two secret couples, English Grammar, Literature, Shakespeare, and fluffies make one insane summer-cake recipe! Follow Katyusha and Ivan as they learn the English language at summer school. Collection of stories leading up to graduation. Will have more ships as the story continues. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**~Read First, Please~**  
Warning: Contains gaynst, forbidden relationships, AU insanity, family issues, human/normal names, shōnen-ai, a *gasp* heteroship, some spoilers to Shakespeare's plays, and enough fluff to give a person diabetes. Rated T for minor suggestive-ness. I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

Okay, this is AU!Hetalia fiction about a preparatory summer school for young students so they may work on their English Grammar and Literature. This will focus mostly on Russia and Ukraine as siblings, shipping RussiaXAmerica and GermanyXUkraine. Germany is a young employee for the exchange branch of the school where he works as a private tutor (currently for Ukraine), and is 19 in this story. Ukraine is 17 in this story, and is a student. Russia is 16, and is also a student. America is 17, and again, is a student and Russia's literature partner. Will be a collection of mini-stories leading up to graduation. Other ships may appear later, and I will add age/occupation information as the story continues. Critiques are loved, because they tell me what to improve on!

**A Midsummer Night's School**

**Chapter One: The Library**

~Around 4:00 p.m.~

Katyusha and Ivan maneuvered the halls of their large preparatory school, eager to reach the library. They promised their literature teacher they would read more, as they were unfamiliar with most American writing. When they finally reached their destination, they gaped at the five story high ceiling, stunned at the artwork that covered it. Stained glass windows gave the walls a beautiful temple-like look as the colors reflected off the marble floor. Mahogany shelves held the legions of books, surrounding the two with the smell of old paper. The desks were empty, as were the tables and chairs, giving the library an enchanted look.

"And this is just the entrance room!" boasted a voice behind them.

The siblings turned around to see Katyusha's literature tutor, a exchange worker named Ludwig. Ivan's literature partner, Alfred, was close behind him.

"C'mon, guys, let's go! We'd promised the literature teacher we'd get you some good ol' American books! And some British stuff, too, but that crap's always whiny. Who wants to read someone whine? Not me!" Alfred rambled off, words coming out a mile a minute. Ludwig sighed.

"Alright, you do have the list of books for non-fiction, ja?"

"Yeah, I'm holding it right now! So... I'll do non-fiction, and you do fiction, 'kay?"

"Agreed."

Alfred grabbed on to Ivan's arm and pulled him across the room and into a hallway lined with books, leaving Katyusha and Ludwig alone.

"Alright, Katyusha, fiction is to our left," Ludwig stated. Katyusha nodded, too shy to say anything, and followed him down another book-lined hall.

Alfred and Ivan embraced as soon as they were alone.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ivan, it's j-just..." Alfred stammered, apologizing for the pain they felt, having parents that both despised each other and decided that 'their child wasn't no sodom-freak'.

"It's not your fault," Ivan assured him, kissing his forehead. Alfred pulled back and met his love's gaze, blue eyes starting to water behind his glasses. Forcing a smile, he nodded in agreement, and pulled out the list.

"Alright, let's find this book on the Civil War first."

"Sounds good to me," Ivan replied. The two held hands and wandered through the maze of books, searching for the assigned story.

~Meanwhile~

Ludwig led Katyusha up a stairwell, trying his best not to ravish her in a fit of love. Even though they were only two years apart, the school had a strict policy against employees dating their students. He understood that it kept teachers from abusing their power, but it kept his relationship with her complicated. Alfred and Ivan knew about their affections for each other, and supported them in their wait for the day Ludwig could propose, which helped slightly, but when they were alone, the temptation became nearly unbearable.

"It's this way, Katyusha," directing her down another long hall.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mr. Beilschmidt," Katyusha apologized. Ludwig sighed. She acted as if she was walking on eggshells every moment she spent awake. He knew her home life was rough, however, so maybe she was. Ludwig stopped when he came upon a white book with red lettering.

"Here, Katyusha, you'll like this one. It's a famous American work."

She tilted her head, trying to read the title. "Flowers for...?"

"_Flowers for Algernon_."

"What does algernon mean, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"It's a name, Katyusha."

"Is it a love story, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Nien, Katyusha."

"May we find a love story, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Ludwig smiled, took her hand, and kissed it, finding the question cute. "Of course, Katyusha."

~Around 5:30 p.m.~

Alfred and Ivan found the last non-fiction book as the sun began to set in the sky.

"What is this book about, Alfred?" Ivan asked, curiously flipping through the pages.

"It's about why people like tragedies."

"Tragedies?"

"Like, stories with depressing endings. The Greeks liked 'em. Shakespeare wrote a few."

"I thought Shakespeare wrote love stories."

"Some tragedies are love stories. Think _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I thought _Romeo and Juliet_ had a good ending!"

"Nah, dude, some people die and then Romeo and Juliet die."

Ivan looked at Alfred disbelievingly. "That's just cruel! Is there a happy ending one, too?"

"Ja, there is one with a joyful ending," a familiar voice replied. The two young partners turned to see Ludwig and Katyusha standing behind them. The tutor had a bag slung over his shoulder with the assigned stories, but Katyusha was clutching a book to her breast.

She handed her brother the book she was holding. "I-It's this one. The story is very, ah..." She struggled to think of an English word, being not quite as good with the new language as her brother.

"Cute?" Alfred offered.

"No, I remember now! Kind! The story is kind to the reader!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Alfred, trying to look over Ivan's shoulder.

Ludwig gave a content sigh. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Alfred laughed. "I saw that play when I was little! Everyone got married to the person they loved in the end! It's great! We should see it together!"

Ludwig smiled. "Katyusha, would you like to see the play in person?"

"Ah, yes! May I, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Ja, I don't see why not. Ivan?"

"As long as Alfred can come with us," Ivan said, smiling at his boyfriend. Alfred grinned back, excited. "Group date to see one of my favorite childhood memories? Hell yeah! I love all of you! You guys are like my adoptive family or something! Well, except for Ivan. He's my lover."

Ivan was lucky to have both Katyusha and her tutor in support of their relationship, and Alfred knew it.

"I'll go search online for future plays nearby," Ivan said, handing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ back to Katyusha and putting the final non-fiction book in Alfred's backpack.

"I'll search with you!" exclaimed Alfred, wanting to spend more time with his beloved. Ludwig watched as the two walked down the hall, Alfred talking loudly about the play.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt?" Katyusha asked nervously.

"What is it, Katyusha?"

"D-Do you think the ending of our love story... You know, mine and yours and Ivan's and Alfred's... Do you think we will have a kind ending, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"I believe so, Katyusha. I'm sure we will all end up happy in the end."

"I-I think so, too, Mr. Beilschmidt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Multiple sensitive subjects discussed between characters(religion, paedophilia, and drugs), FemaleXFemale mentioned, AU!verse, and other random things.**

Woohoo! Another chapter! I gave Monaco a human name myself since she hasn't been given one officially. Okay, so more characters must be introduced.

Gilbert/does not attend/23/Ludwig's Brother/Dating Elizabeta

Antonio/does not attend/20/Dating Lovino

Lovino/does not attend/18/Dating Antonio

Francis/does not attend/24/Felicienne's Brother

Elizabeta/does not attend/23/Dating Gilbert

Meimei/student/17/Dating Bella

Lars/student/22/Bella's Brother

Felicienne/student/16/Francis's Sister

Sadiq/student/18

Okay, that should do it. Please review and critique! It helps me become a better writer!

**Chapter 2 - Drinks**

~ Around 4:00p.m.~

Ludwig got back to his apartment after a long day of helping Katyusha write a report and found his older brother Gilbert crashed on his couch with a can of beer.

"Shouldn't you be back at your condo, drinking with Francis, Elizabeta, and Antonio?" Ludwig asked, disgusted by his brother's apparent bad taste in alcohol.

"Toni is bangin' little Lovino tonight, so Francis, Lizzy, and I are kicked out of the house," Gilbert explained, finishing the can he was holding before crushing it and pulling out another.

Ludwig sighed. "So, where is Francis?"

"Probably downtown, picking up some poor underage prostitute. I didn't ask for specifics - Toni , Elizabeta, and I really don't want to know."

The younger adjusted his glasses. "Well, I suppose it's good to know that no matter how shady you and Toni are, you have some standards."

"I will never do what Francis has done," Gilbert snarled, glaring at Ludwig.

There was an awkward silence between the two, tension that had started mounting long ago coming into the room. Gilbert finished another beer and huffed while his brother fired up his laptop and sat next to him, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you."

"I-it's fine, Lutz, I'm just pissed and drunk right now." Except it wasn't alright, and the brothers knew it. Ever since they met Katyusha and Ivan's family - their military father they only knew as 'General' and the psychotic youngest sister Natalia, they grew increasingly worried over the two students. Gilbert took it especially hard because of all the other stress he was dealing with - I.E. His roommate Francis, who he was pretty sure might be a child molester - his fascination with young Lili down the street caused a lot of unrest for the other two men in the house. The only one who didn't seem to notice it was Elizabeta, Gilbert's girlfriend.

"So... Where's Elizabeta?"

"At the seminary, as usual."

Elizabeta had recently started taking classes to become a deaconess - a female worker of the church. At first, Gilbert wasn't sure how he felt about it, not wanting to be married to a 'Jesus-weirdo'. He soon realized that it wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, the only thing that had changed about his high-octane love was her new insistence on saying grace before dinner.

"And how is that working out for her?" Ludwig probed, trying to get his brother to open up and maybe relax.

Gilbert sighed. "She seems really happy."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Have you met anyone from there?"

"One guy, the Director of Music."

"And?"

"His name is Roderich."

"And?"

"He plays the organ."

"And?"

"Over nine thousand other instruments."

"And?"

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Ludwig was quiet for a moment, hoping an answer would come.

"Gil...?"

"I don't like the way he looks at my Lizzy."

Ludwig closed the laptop and smiled at his brother. "Ah. And how does he look at her?"

"He just runs a hand through his slicked back hair and smiles. Not in a cocky way, but with confidence."

"You're afraid he outshines you."

"I-I am not afraid!"

"Of course."

"It's just that... He's a good Christian and all, and I haven't been to church since grandfather died."

"So go!"

"I can't - Roderich will be there!"

"That worries you?"

"Maybe slightly, ja."

"Was this the same man who was enrolled in the Navy as soon has he reached these American shores? Go with confidence! Show this religious freak that you can be the best goddamned Christian out there!"

"But I'm agnostic!"

"So am I! And you think he knows that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then go with Elizabeta!"

Gilbert sighed. "I'll have to sober up first."

"Well then, shower and nap here. I don't mind," Ludwig said, calming down.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it."

~Around 8:00p.m.~

Ivan walked down the dark streets of what the students called "Lounge Town". Located across the dorms, the small area of two blocks contained a collection of nightlife-like restaurants and clubs. Although alcohol was technically illegal on campus since half of the students were under twenty-one, it did not stop most of the popular places from selling spirits to all ages. Ivan took a back alleyway and came to an old, rusted door. He knocked on the door, where a young asian girl quickly answered.

"Ivan?"

"Yes, Meimei?"

She looked down the alleyways - left, right, and left again, before quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. He relaxed, as the lights traveled through the spectrum of colors. He preferred this place to the popular lounges. It was relaxed, with relatively few people, and Meimei always kept it clean. The ceilings were lower than the others, but Ivan could deal with that.

"Ivan! 'Ey!" called a familiar voice.

"Lars," Ivan stated, acknowledging the school addict.

Lars made room on the couch he had been reclining on. "Sit with me."

Ivan walked to the corner where the couch was located and looked at Lars suspiciously. He knew something was just not right about his behavior, even when he was sober.

"Uh, thank you. What are you doing here, Lars?"

Lars gave out a small laugh. "That's so like you, Ivan. Wondering what people are doing and why. It could be worse though. You could be Alfred, the nosy little freak." Ivan had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming out that no one was allowed to talk about his boyfriend like that.

"But," Lars continued, "if you really must know, Bella and Mei are dating right now, so I've been taking Bella here so they can enjoy each other's company. Gotta be supportive of my little sister, right?"

Ivan nodded.

Lars sighed. "Can't believe it. My little sister has a girlfriend and I don't. Been thinkin' about that girl from Monaco - y'know, Felicienne? Think she'd go for me?"

"I doubt it," Sadiq said, bringing a glass of vodka to Ivan and joining the two on the couch. "You don't deserve her anyway."

Lars glared at Sadiq, the latter who simply smiled and put on his mask.

"Well, Ivan, I better go back to the dorms, now. I have to study for tomorrow's test," Lars lied, purposefully only addressing the silver-haired vodka drinker. He got up, exchanged words with his sister, and left the building.

Sadiq smiled at Ivan. "Thank god he's gone, amirite?"

"Yes, you are right, Sadiq," Ivan agreed, relieved.

"You know who Felicienne is, Ivan?"

"No... no, I don't think so."

"New girl in British Literature. Super-intelligent. Has older brother named Francis. Really nice. Far too young for Lars."

Ivan sat and thought for a moment. Why did Francis sound so familiar to him? He shook his head and downed the vodka.

"She sounds nice."

"She is, you'd like her. I'll introduce her to you and Alfred tomorrow, how's that?"

"Sounds fine, Sadiq."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains characters discussing sensitive topics (more religion, specifically Islam), crack pairings, gaynst, family drama, and more random things.**

And another chapter! I was pressured by a friend (who claims I am the reincarnation of Monaco, with my blue eyes, light-brown hair, 'nerdy-ness', and anxiety) to work on this story some more. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't include a lot of RusAmer/GerUkr. The next one will have a lot more, I promise. I just love working with Turkey/Monaco! Over 96% of Turkey is Muslim, so that's why Sadiq is one in this story. He is a more liberal Islamic, however, so he does not care about women covering their hair (Although, he does prefer them to be modest). Oh, and more character introductions, including ones I forgot to introduce!

Arthur Kirkland/teacher/37/Alfred's Father

Matthias/student/17

Kaoru/teacher/29

Gupta/student/21

Natalia/does not attend/14/Ivan and Katyusha's Sister

General/does not attend/42/Ivan, Katyusha, and Natalia's Father

**Chapter Three - Get a Room!**

~Around 11:30a.m.~

Katyusha followed Felicienne down the hall, towards Room 2-7B. She was glad Sadiq introduced her and Ivan to Felici – Katyusha was very poor when it came to making friends. They ran in the door right as the bell rang, quickly taking the two seats in the back, sitting right next to each other.

"Ah, there you are, ladies. Is there a reason you were not here sooner?" Mr. Kirkland, the British Literature teacher, interrogated.

"We were helping Sadiq. He is very ill this morning," Katyusha replied, choosing her English words carefully.

Mr. Kirkland chuckled. "Probably hungover. Typical teenage behavior."

"Actually," Felicienne clarified, "he does not drink alcohol. He is a Muslim."

The room became uncomfortably quiet as Mr. Kirkland sat there, debating on how to reply to such a statement. Religion was not supposed to be discussed in school. He was sure that it didn't stop the students, especially since a number of them came from other countries, but mum was the word on religion with the teachers.

"Yes, well, that's nice. Why don't we turn _A Tale of Two Cities_ to page 103?" said Mr. Kirkland finally.

The students did as directed. Katyusha looked at Felicienne sorrowfully, and Felicienne just shook her head. _A Tale of Two Cities_ might have just been the most boring book they had come across yet.

~Around 2:30p.m.~

"Dear god, I hate having my father work here! He has an eye on me all the time!" Alfred yelled, exasperated. Where he was hiding right now, the unused back office of the library, was most likely the only place his father wouldn't look.

Ludwig reclined in his chair. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Alfred. "I can't let anyone know that Ivan and I are still dating, because word will get back to him, and then he'll ship me off to behavioral camp!"

"Behavioral camp won't take you just because you're attracted to men, Alfred," Sadiq stated, who was now also in on the secret.

"No, but dad said he would find something to pin on me, something to put me in there!"

"Wow, he has that much of a problem?"

"Yeah! It sucks."

"Reminds me of breaking it to my parents that I was going liberal. Was _that_ ever an ordeal."

The three men heard a knock on the door. When Ludwig opened it, Ivan walked in with Katyusha and Felicienne.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Katyusha?" asked Ludwig.

"Well, ah, Mr. Beilschmidt…" Katyusha stammered.

"It shouldn't hurt anyone, right? No one will notice," Ivan assured the group. "Besides, you all are supposed to be working, too."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. There was this childlike innocence to Ivan when he spoke, yet Ludwig was sure he was just threatened.

Sadiq laughed, oblivious to any undertones. "Of course, my friends, come and sit down!"

Ivan took a seat by Alfred, and the two immediately started conversing. Ludwig and Katyusha soon started discussing a book assigned by the American Literature teacher, leaving Sadiq with Felicienne.

"Hey, Felici," Sadiq greeted. He had been admiring Felicienne for a while, now, and suddenly she was stuck here with him. This _had_ to be a blessing from Allah.

"Hello, Sadiq," Felicienne anxiously replied.

"So… how are things?"

"Things are well. I am glad to see you are well, too."

"Thanks for taking care of me this morning."

"You are welcome."

"How are classes?"

"I prefer much mathematics, but they are okay."

"Felici, I think what you meant to say is, 'I prefer mathematics more.'"

Felicienne blushed. "I am sorry."

"It's no big deal, just letting you know."

"Thank you, Sadiq."

"Hey, we're all learning here, aren't we?

"I think we are."

"Hey, you two!" Alfred yelled at Sadiq and Felici. "Get a room! Oh my god!"

"Maybe you and Ivan should get one first, yeah?" Sadiq shot back.

Katyusha blushed at the implications of a sexual encounter. She usually didn't talk about such things, even with the people who were close to her, and here were two people talking about it in the open!

Alfred grinned. "Maybe we already do!"

"Where, at that dirty motel near the rehab clinic? Make sure to say hi to Lars while you're there!"

"Lars is in rehab?"

"Nah, not really. I was just messin' with you."

Sadiq and Alfred burst into laughter. Ludwig turned to Katyusha.

"That really wasn't all that funny…"

Katyusha smiled and nodded, enjoying the lighthearted simplicity of the moment. No drama, no arguments, just laughter among friends. She glanced at Felicienne, who giggled as Alfred and Sadiq continued to talk.

"Hey Alfred!"

"Yeah?"

"So, you know Matthias?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what he did yesterday!"

"What?"

"He decided he'd go hit on Mr. Kaoru!"

"No way, dude!"

"You can ask Gupta! He saw it!"

"And then what?"

"Mr. Kaoru kicked him! _In the shin!_"

"You're messing with me!"

"No, seriously! Go ask Gupta!"

"Dude, that's insane!"

"I know!"

"Almost as crazy as Matt asking him!"

"That's what I thought!"

"What, was he smoking with Lars, or something?"

"That's what I asked him!"

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Nah, I only do that with girls.'"

"What?!"

"I know!"

"That's _messed up_!"

"I know!"

By this time, the whole group was laughing at the sheer absurdity of the entire story. Ludwig was definitely going to have to ask Gupta if it really happened.

~Around 6:30p.m.~

As time passed, the group broke up for the night, leaving Sadiq, Katyusha, and Felicienne standing outside of the library, gazing at the sunset. Katyusha nudged Sadiq.

"Oh, yeah, Felici?" Sadiq mumbled, untypical for the self-assured coffee lover.

"Yes, Sadiq?"

"I was wondering, if, say, tomorrow… you wanted to come over to my house for brunch," Sadiq asked, bracing himself for the decline from the high-class girl.

"That sounds…" Felicienne started, looking for the right word, "…romantic."

Sadiq tried to thank her, but he was too shocked to speak. He had never expected her to agree, much less return the feelings he had for her!

Felicienne noticed his state of disbelief. "I-I am sorry, did I s-say it too soon?"

"No," Sadiq finally managed, "no, that's great! I'll… I'll see you then, okay? No, wait! I'll walk you to your dorm!"

Katyusha watched as the two waved good-by to her and slowly disappeared into the groups of other students. She smiled at the thought of Felici converting and them raising a little Islamic family. She knew that it was too soon to tell if it would work out, but Katyusha had a good feeling it would.

She had a good feeling everything would.


End file.
